hoody and flamy
by natalylovesyou
Summary: a girl and a guy meet, will it be first love or no?


One day I was walking down the street until I bumped into a guy. I looked at him, said "sorry", he then look at me and said "oh no, it's…" he looks into my eyes and loses his train of thought. I then say "okay, well sorry again." He then says "wait." I turn around and say "yes?" He smiles and says "walk with me?" I nod and say "where would we walk?" He says "anywhere." I smile and say "okay," and start to walk. He then laughs and follows me until he is beside me. After a while I notice that our hands have been rubbing against each other's. I look away and smile. From the corner of my eye I can see that is looking at me and smiling. I turn my head back and keep walking. All of the sudden I feel something holding my hand. I look down and see that it was his hand holding mine. I then look up and see that he is smiling, so I start to smile. I then let go of his hand and turn around facing him, so I can hug him. He then smiles and puts his hands around me and hugs me back. I look up and he leans in and kisses my cheek. I smiles and say "why did you do that?" He looks s at me embarrassed and says" I'm sorry." I smile and say "no its okay, I think that was sweet." He looks at me surprised and I nod. I then hug him one more time and then I start to walk again. He then follows me and once again he is beside me, holding my hand. I smile and keep walking until we end up at my house. I then look at him and say "well this is my house, do you want to come in?" He looks down at me, smiles and says "sure." I smile, and put my hand into my jacket to get my keys out of my pocket. I open the door and step inside, he follows with our hands still together. I smile and pull him into the kitchen, while he closes the door behind him. Once we are in the kitchen I say "are you hungry?" He smiles and says "yes." I smile and say" lets order something because I can't cook." He laughs and say" Ill cook." I smile and say "really?" He smiles and nods, I just smile. He then goes to the sink and starts to wash his hands. I walk over to him and smile. He then looks at me, smiles and leans in to kiss me. I smile and kiss him back. I then look at him and say "what are you going to cook?" He looks back at me and says "that's a surprised." I look at him again and say "ok" and walk to the living room and sit on the couch. After 10 min, he comes to the living room and sits down next to me. I smile and say "well?" He looks at me and says "well what?" I smile and say" well the food?" He then says "oh, it's cooking." I then smile and put my head on his shoulder. He smiles and pulls me closer. About half an hour later, I wake up and I see that I am in my room. I sit up and see that he isn't in the room. I get out of bed and go look around for him. When I get downstairs and see that he is on the couch, I calm down. I walk up to him and smile. He then wakes up and says "oh hey, you're up." I smile and say "yah, I thought you left." He smiles and says "now why would Leave?" I smile and shrug my shoulders. He smiles back and I kiss him on the cheek. He blushes and asks why did u do that and I say oh cause your sweet. He then looks and me and says "no, your sweeter." I smile and say "aw thank you. " I then say "what do you want to do today?" He looks at me and says "I don't know." I giggle and he looks at me and says "what is so funny?," I say "you are." He then looks at me and I start to run, he smiles and chases me. Once he gets me he bites me on the neck lightly and then gives me a hickey. I smile and then look at him and kiss him, he kisses me back until I pull back and say "I know what I want to do today." He smiles and says, "What baby?" I smile and say "I want to stay in the house with you." He smiles and nods and then kisses me again. I smile and lay my head down on his shoulder; he smiles back and raps his hands around me. I then get up and walk downstairs to the kitchen, and sit on the counter. After a few minutes I hear footsteps on the stairs so I smile and stay on the counter. He comes up to me and says where did you go? I smile and say" I was hungry, so I went downstairs and tried to find some food, but I didn't so I decided to stay here." He smiles and hugs me, and I smile back. I look at him and say" can we go get a movie, and watch it?"


End file.
